Quelques notes sur un piano (Héritage)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Takumi ne l'avait pas su au début, mais lorsque Yuma jouait du piano, c'était une partie de son cœur qu'il laissait entrevoir. -Reprise du texte "Piano" des soirées drabbles-.


_Juste un texte que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines, que je poste pour faire patienter avant la suite de _Si tu savais.

* * *

Il y avait un grand piano noir et majestueux dans la chambre de Yuma. Il l'avait fait venir directement de Nohr, l'instrument étant typique de ce pays-ci. L'intendant du palais auquel il avait passé cette commande avait froncé les sourcils, réprobateur. Un traité commercial n'avait été établi avec Nohr que depuis peu, et les produits nohriens étaient encore considérés d'un mauvais oeil par les habitants du pays. Ça ne pouvait être que des marchandises de barbares. Faites pour la violence, le conflit et la guerre. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, de la part d'un royaume aussi noir ? On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de produits nohriens. Pourquoi avait-on conclu un pacte commercial avec eux, déjà ?

Ah, oui, parce que le roi Ryoma voulait offrir son aide au pays déchiré par la guerre récente. Comme si des barbares avaient besoin de se reconstruire... C'était bien parce que le prince Yuma avait insisté ! Il avait beau être devenu un digne prince d'Hoshido, son kimono à grandes fleurs et ses cheveux blancs ne parvenaient pas encore à dissimuler tout à fait les restes de la culture nohrienne toujours enracinée en lui. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait fait venir cet instrument bizarre de Nohr. Quelle pièce malcommode ! Noire, polie, imposante... C'était bien le style nohrien !

Heureusement, peu de gens pensaient ainsi, mais les habitants d'Hoshido voyaient toujours d'un oeil critique ces alliances diverses passées entre le roi Ryoma et le nouveau roi Léo de Nohr. C'était bien pour faire plaisir au prince Yuma...

Il se trouvait que Yuma était un véritable virtuose du piano. Il savait tirer à l'instrument des mélodies toutes plus belles, puissantes et envoûtantes les unes que les autres. Takumi n'en avait rien su au départ, mais, depuis peu, il se rendait compte à quel point il aimait l'écouter jouer.

C'était un jour de mars. Le beau temps avait recommencé à pointer le bout de son nez et, accompagné par le chant des passereaux qui construisaient leur nid, et les belles fleurs de cerisier qui commençaient à recouvrir les arbres, Takumi s'était dirigé vers la chambre de musique de son frère dans l'idée de lui proposer une promenade. Il avait trouvé la porte entrouverte et avait saisi au vol les délicates mélodies qui s'en échappaient. Yuma était installé derrière le piano qu'il venait de faire apporter et ses doigts délicats courraient sur les touches avec une grâce que Takumi n'aurait pas soupçonnée. Il en était resté bouche bée. Au bout de longues minutes, durant lesquelles il avait écouté son frère jouer sans se montrer, Yuma s'était interrompu. De là où il était, Takumi ne distinguait pas clairement ses traits, mais il l'avait vu rabattre le couvercle de l'instrument sur les touches noires et blanches, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras et de les poser sur le dessus. Puis, il s'était mis à pleurer. Takumi, mal à l'aise, n'avait pas osé le déranger. Comme un voleur, il s'était enfui. Mais il avait repensé à la scène tout l'après-midi.

Un autre jour, en avril, quelques semaines après cet évènement, il était revenu écouter Yuma jouer. Cette fois, il était resté appuyé contre la porte, et lorsque son frère avait refermé son instrument et quitté la salle, il l'avait attendu derrière le battant. Yuma avait écarquillé les yeux, surpris de le voir.

"Takumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais sur le point d'aller faire un tour dans la montagne. Tu veux venir ?"

Yuma avait acquiescé. Ils étaient partis dans le couloir, et Takumi avait ajouté :

"Je t'ai entendu jouer.

-Ah bon ?"

Yuma avait paru étonnamment gêné.

"C'était très émouvant."

Le jeune prince avait souri. Ils étaient partis dans la montagne et n'en avaient pas reparlé.

Mais, quelques jours plus tard, Takumi était revenu l'écouter. Il avait entrebâillé la porte sans faire de bruit et était venu s'assoir sur le parquet à côté de Yuma. Son frère ne s'était pas interrompu. Il avait joué jusqu'au bout et, à la fin, adressant à Takumi un sourire doux et triste, il avait tourné les pages du livret devant lui pour jouer un autre morceau. Takumi l'avait écouté les yeux fermés. Ils avaient passé des heures dans cette chambre de musique. En fait, jusqu'au dîner.

Les autres fois, Takumi n'avait pas eu besoin de s'incruster sans en avoir été invité. Yuma lui proposait de l'accompagner lors de ses séances de musique, ou bien Takumi lui demandait de jouer quelques morceaux pour lui, et les deux frères s'enfermaient dans la chambre de musique. Ils n'y avaient jamais convié qui que ce soit d'autre. Aucun de leurs frère et sœurs. C'était leur secret. Takumi avait compris que le coeur de son frère passait tout entier dans la musique, qu'il trouvait ainsi le moyen de se soulager pendant quelques instants de ses douleurs et de ses peines. Il n'avait probablement pas envie que tout le monde le voit comme ça. Et Takumi, même s'il s'était trouvé au courant de son activité un peu par hasard, était flatté de savoir qu'il était le seul à avoir accès à cette partie-là de l'âme de son aîné. Il avait appris, grâce au son du piano, des choses sur son frère disparu qu'il n'aurait jamais comprises avec des mots seuls. Un peu comme quand il lui apprenait à tirer à l'arc. Et il en était vraiment heureux.

Suite à ça, Yuma avait un peu évoqué sa vie à Nohr, quelques fois. Souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient étendus sur le lit du prince à contempler le plafond, ou lorsqu'ils partaient en forêt. Il lui avait avoué avoir redouté son dédain ou sa colère la première fois qu'il avait évoqué sa famille d'adoption, mais Takumi n'était pas aussi insensible. Il était même doux, lorsqu'il était certain d'être apprécié à sa juste valeur. Il l'avait écouté. Il avait été témoin de la tendresse de Camilla, de la bonne humeur d'Élise, de l'attention de Xander, de la gentillesse de Léo. Avec attention, curiosité (et aussi un peu de jalousie lorsqu'il s'agissait du frère cadet), il l'avait écouté parler de cette famille qu'il avait tant aimée. À plusieurs reprises, Yuma s'était mis à pleurer. Takumi ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras, mais il avait pressé, sans un mot, sa main dans la sienne.

À force de l'écouter, Takumi finit par comprendre, selon les mélodies que son frère produisait, auquel des membres de sa famille il pensait. Légères et mélancoliques, c'était Élise. Rythmées et franches, Camilla. Délicates et assurées, Léo. Fortes et douces, Xander. Aujourd'hui, en cette triste journée d'octobre, Yuma tirait au piano des mélopées sublimes, si pleines de larmes et d'amour que Takumi comprit, sans aucun doute, que son aîné devait penser au défunt prince Xander. On lui avait toujours dépeint le prince héritier de Nohr comme une personne froide, brutale et sanguinaire, mais il savait désormais à quel point ce grand frère s'était montré doux, attentionné et prévenant avec Yuma et avec tous ses frère et sœurs. Il avait appris que ce prince froid était d'une timidité maladive dans sa jeunesse. Que cet être sanguinaire était toujours le premier à prendre soin des malades et des orphelins. Que cette personne brutale avait toujours eu le geste qu'il fallait pour dissiper les tourments de Camilla, consoler les chagrins de Yuma, mettre en déroute les cauchemars de Léo ou soigner les bobos d'Élise. Mais surtout, il avait appris que Yuma avait tendrement aimé ce frère, et que Xander l'avait aimé comme l'un des siens. Il n'avait pas ressenti grand chose devant la mort du prince ennemi à l'époque, si ce n'était le regret de voir périr un homme à la force aussi exceptionnelle, mais désormais, il avait mal de savoir que son frère avait perdu un être qu'il aimait tant.

Lorsque Yuma cessa de jouer cette fois-là, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et les sanglots qui blessaient sa gorge étaient le seul bruit à retentir dans la chambre de musique. Inquiet, Takumi se leva de sa position assise sur le tapis. Il s'approcha de Yuma pour dire un mot, une parole de réconfort, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Yuma passa ses jambes de l'autre côté du banc sur lequel il était assis et se jeta dans ses bras. Surpris et déséquilibré, Takumi poussa à peine un cri et tomba à la renverse sur le tapis.

Il amortit leur chute comme il put avec ses mains et ses coudes, et lorsqu'il se furent redressés en position assise, il baissa les yeux sur Yuma qui sanglotait dans ses bras. Ils s'accrochait à son cou et il avait plongé sa tête contre sa poitrine, sur son kimono qu'il commençait à tâcher de larmes et de morve. Mais Takumi ne s'en formalisa pas. Le coeur serré, il referma ses bras autour de Yuma.

Les sanglots durèrent un long moment. Takumi ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour les apaiser, mais il se souvient que son frère avait évoqué Léo lui caressant les cheveux lorsque, enfant, il venait le rejoindre dans son lit de la forteresse nord, pleurant qu'il se sentait trop seul sans eux. Alors, le jeune prince leva également la main, et la plongea dans les cheveux blancs de son frère. Yuma se mit à pleurer encore plus, mais justement, cela réconforta Takumi. Peut-être qu'ainsi, son frère pourrait enfin expulser la douleur et la peine qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était pas en Hoshido qu'on allait l'encourager à pleurer la mort d'un prince et d'une princesse ennemis.

Le soir commença à tomber sur la chambre de musique. Dehors, ça sentait la pluie. Takumi renvoya les domestiques qui étaient venus les chercher pour le dîner.

"Dites à notre frère et à nos sœurs que nous avons des choses urgentes à terminer, ordonna-t-il. Nous les rejoindrons plus tard, pour notre promenade."

Les serviteurs, perplexes mais obéissants, s'inclinèrent et obtempérèrent. La dernière à se montrer fut Felicia. Elle passa la tête dans la chambre de musique, vit son maître effondré en larmes dans les bras de son frère, et, sans qu'elle ait besoin qu'on lui explique, hocha tristement la tête. Elle repartit et revint plus tard avec un plateau contenant du riz, de la soupe, du poisson frit. Elle le déposa à côté des deux princes et, en saluant Takumi, repartit réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait faits sur la route.

Yuma ne pleurait plus, mais il se tenait toujours blotti dans le giron de Takumi.

"Est-ce que... ça va aller ? s'enquit le jeune prince, sincèrement attristé par sa peine.

-Je crois que oui..., murmura Yuma en reniflant. Je suis désolé d'avoir taché ton kimono...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Takumi saisit les baguettes sur le plateau, celles qui étaient ornées d'un petit dragon à leur base (et qui appartenaient à son frère), et les plongea dans le riz. Il était tard, la nuit était tombée sur le coin de parc que l'on distinguait à travers la baie vitrée. Takumi porta un peu de riz à la bouche de son frère, même si dans cette position, il ne distinguait qu'approximativement son visage, sa joue étant toujours posée contre son torse. Mais Yuma ouvrit la bouche, et Takumi lui donna la becquée. Il reprit une poignée de riz et réitéra son geste. Yuma se laissa nourrir par son frère comme un petit enfant et engloutit le riz, le poisson frit et ensuite la soupe que Takumi lui fit boire.

Le jeune prince reposa les baguettes sur le plateau. La tête de Yuma était maintenant appuyée sur son épaule, et il essuyait ses yeux rougis avec la manche de son kimono à grosses fleurs.

"Encore désolé d'avoir pris tout ton temps, murmura-t-il à voix basse. Je sais que tu devais aller chasser avec un groupe de traqueurs, ce soir.

-Ça peut attendre, rétorqua Takumi en prenant son bol de riz pour pouvoir manger lui aussi. Si Ryoma et nos sœurs voient que tu as pleuré, ça sera la catastrophe. Ils croiront encore que c'est de ma faute !

-Tu ressembles tellement à mon petit frère..., murmura Yuma en fermant les yeux.

-C'est parce que _je suis_ ton petit frère."

Un frémissent agita le jeune prince et il éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? ronchonna Takumi, bien soulagé en son for intérieur de le voir sourire.

-Rien de spécial, Takumi. Je suis content que tu sois là. Ça me réconforte beaucoup, tu sais.

-Eh bien, tant mieux. Au moins, je n'ai pas loupé ma partie de chasse pour rien."

Il prit quand même Yuma dans ses bras.

"Merci, Takumi, murmura son frère contre son épaule. Je suis vraiment content que nous nous soyons rencontrés, toi et moi.

-Et moi, je suis vraiment content que tu n'aies pas fait un autre choix. Imagine, j'aurais pu manquer ce moment magique où tu t'es mis à baver sur mon kimono.

-Baver, moi ?"

Un rire parcourut Yuma, puis il redevint sérieux.

"Merci, du fond du coeur, dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

-Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu aussi bouleversé, aujourd'hui ?

-C'était... l'anniversaire de Xander...

-Ah..."

Takumi le garda dans ses bras. La nuit était tombée dans la pièce, mais ils distinguaient encore les contours silencieux du piano immobile dans la chambre de musique.


End file.
